The New King
by Michi n Mandah
Summary: A new cub has been born to be the king, but why isn't it Kiara and Kovu's cub? Working on Chapter Four, Finally!
1. The Beginning

The New King  
  
Disclaimer: This is a pretty short chapter, just to start our story off. I do not own any of the characters except Chouwa, Kajin, Dokyou, and Akai. Please Read and Review! This is my first TLK fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vitani had just had a new cub. This was a problem. Why was this new cub being shown off to the world instead of Kiara and Kovu's? It was simple. It turned out, Kiara couldn't have a cub. Rather said, isn't it? Well, they let Vitani's cub be future King or Queen instead. Rafiki entered the cave in which Vitani laid with her mate, Yuuki. Bundled next to her laid (uh oh...) four cubs. It was even. Two boys, and two girls. This wouldn't work out well. Which was the oldest? Well, Chouwa was. Although, it would probably be better, especially for Timon and Pumbaa's sake, that they picked a boy. The oldest boy was Kajin. Rafiki smiled at Kajin, then walked out. It was almost dawn. He stood on the tip of Pride Rock, as he began calling for all the animals to come. Every animal of the Kingdom came to Pride Rock. Elephants, antelope, zebra, birds, rhinos, giraffes, and many more were all there. Soon enough, the sun came up. The clouds then blocked it. The ceremony was about to begin.  
  
Rafiki entered the cave, and shook his stick with two sacred gourds around, near Kajin and the other cubs. Then he broke one of the sacred gourds, rubbing, what seemed to be juice, which was inside it, in a streak across Kajin's forehead. Chouwa snickered at Kajin, thinking that his beautiful light tan coat would be stained. Rafiki understood this, and shook his finger 'no' towards Chouwa. Then, he picked up a handful of sand, placing it upon the mark. As Simba did, Kajin sneezed, a little bit of the sand coming off. Rafiki then picked up Kajin, and exited the cave. Vitani, Yuuki, Kovu, Kiara, Nala, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and the other three cubs followed behind Rafiki. There were so many animals upon Pride Rock, some of the zebras thought it was going to fall. Fortunately, it didn't. Rafiki stood tall with his arms out, showing Kajin off to the kingdom. There was then a split in the clouds, as a single ray of sunlight shown upon Kajin. The animals made a great commotion, then stopped. They all bowed their heads to show they respected the new king. 


	2. Akai

Chapter II: Akai As dawn came, Akai, the youngest of Vitani's cubs, scampered out upon Pride Rock. Her father, Yuuki, had already taken her two brothers, Kajin and Dokyou, out to practice pouncing. She was stuck with Chouwa and her mother. Akai wished she was a boy. They always got to do the fun things. Akai prodded to the tip of Pride Rock, standing tall and looking down. She pretended it was her kingdom. She sighed.it would never be her kingdom.  
  
Her head sank low as she slowly and sadly walked down Pride Rock, into the tall grass towards the water hole. Her head sank lower as her tongue lapped the water into her mouth as she drank it. She was still very small, but didn't have to drink her mother's milk anymore. She didn't tell her mother or Chouwa that she ran off. Oh well. That didn't matter.  
  
She sneaked around, hoping to find her father, Kajin, and Dokyou. If she did, she would show her father that she was a better hunter than those boys. She really did wish she was a boy. Akai was in current misery. Her khaki like fur shone in the warm sunlight. Soon, Akai found Kajin. She turned her head, and saw Dokyou and Yuuki, her father. She quietly sneaked towards Kajin, getting faster. Then she leaped into the air, letting out a small roar. She then pounced upon Kajin. The cub fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!?" Kajin shouted at Akai.  
  
"Akai, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with your mother and your sister." Yuuki then said.  
  
"Dad, I just wanted to show you I'm a good pouncer too. I wish I were a boy. You always spend so much more time with them, and they get to do fun stuff." Akai said, pouting. Yuuki sighed.  
  
"Girls get to do fun things too, you know." He said.  
  
"Well, I haven't done anything just for girls that's fun yet." Akai smirked. "Can't I please stay and practice pouncing with you? Please?" She continued.  
  
"Fine." Yuuki responded. "Pounce Dokyou."  
  
"Why me!?" Dokyou whined. Akai simply nodded, crouching down low, and before Dokyou realized anything was happening, Akai had speeded up, leaped into the air, roared, and tackled him. Dokyou was very uncomfortable. He landed wrong. He tried to squeeze out from under her.  
  
"Good job, Akai. Now go back to your mother." Yuuki said, smirking. Akai sighed and walked back towards Pride Rock. She entered the cave and curled into a ball, upon her small stone she calls her bed. Tears began to form in her eyes. She cried softly. 


	3. Dokyou

The New King  
  
Chapter III: Dokyou  
  
The sun was beginning to set as Dokyou and Kajin had finished their pouncing. They glanced towards their father, whom was walking towards Pride Rock. The sunset made his mane look a beautiful golden color. Of course, Kajin and Dokyou had been playing around a bit too long. When they stopped, they realized how far away they were from their father, Yuuki. Twin pairs of brown eyes widened, as they ran as fast as those small feet could take them. Dokyou glanced to his older brother, grinning.  
  
"Race you, Kajin!" He said with a cocky smirk. Kajin gave a half grin, responding "Sure. No way you'll beat me!" And they took off, ahead of Yuuki. They charged up the stone steps, and unfortunately Dokyou tripped. He went rolling into the cave and got there before Kajin, so he had won. "Ha!" Dokyou said, standing up. "Now, my prize is." Dokyou thought for a moment. "I get a piece of your dinner." They said as Yuuki reached them and they walked towards where they'd be eating. Dokyou grabbed a leaf for a plate, copying what Chouwa had done a while ago, when they were much younger. He placed some of the caribou upon his leaf, glancing towards Kajin. Kajin sighed, giving Dokyou a piece of his dinner.  
  
Akai had just been poking slightly at her caribou. As she watched the others eat, she discovered how hungry she was, but still wasn't quite in the mood to eat. Vitani glanced at her a bit. "Eat, Akai," she said. "But Mom, I'm not hungry," Akai said in sort of a pout. Vitani smiled, nuzzling her youngest daughter a bit. She spoke once more to Akai, "By the look in your eyes, I can tell you really are hungry." Bah. Her mother was right. Akai moved towards her leaf-plate, snatching a piece of her caribou meat. By the time she was finished eating it, all the other children were pretty much finished. Akai soon finished her caribou, and it tasted very good in her hungry little stomach. She walked off to her stone bed, soon falling asleep.  
  
Dokyou still couldn't quite sleep. He tossed and turned in that stone bed of his, before he just gave up and slowly crawled out of the cave. He hopped down the steps of Pride Rock. Suddenly, he heard a snarl. Those brown eyes of his widened. He quickly climbed back up, trying not to make a sound. He was going to tell his family and all the other lions about it. He stopped for a moment. This would be his time to shine! But maybe he should tell his brother and sisters. After all, who knows what that snarl could've been. He quietly walked towards the cave, nudging Chouwa, Kajin, and Akai. Their eyes all opened. It was pretty obvious that they weren't fully asleep yet. "I heard a snarl!" Dokyou said, it an excited whisper. "Whoa!" The three other cubs said at the exact same time, in an excited whisper as well. "Let's go check it out," Chouwa said, excitement and fear in her green eyes. They left the cave. Each one grabbed a stick that was about two inches wide and two feet long. They hid behind a rock, listening to a conversation.  
  
"Look, all the goodie-goodie lions in that cave besides the ones that were bmine/b, will die! Of course, so that we don't sound like a bunch of weaklings, we will not attack when they are asleep," a voice said. The four cubs gasped. They peered over. It was Zira, and some other lions! This was not good. They looked up at the stars. The sky was beginning to light up, it was almost dawn. Zira also glanced at the stars. "Lets go!" She said, running off. The four cubs ran back up the stone-steps and into the cave. Each one laid down on their stone bed, shutting their eyes and pretending to sleep. 


End file.
